Something Sweet
by Matsuyama Izuki
Summary: Three: Susu Cokelat/Seperti susu cokelat yang mengalir menghapus dahaga, Harapan datang menyapu keputusasaan, Karena di balik kekecewaan ada kebahagiaanyang tersembunyi/MurasakibaraXOC/Reader/my first fic in this fandom/RnR please!
1. One: Chocolate Ice Cream

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

a fiction by Matsuyama Aoichi...

**Something Sweat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Character : Murasakibara A. X OC/Reader

Genre : Romance, Frienship

Warning : Typo(always), OOC (terutama Murasakibara),multichap, Cerita pasaran, alur mudah ditebak, dan Reader's Pov.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One: Chocolate Ice Cream**

*Happy Reading!*

* * *

**...**

Gawat! Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Gara-gara _sensei_ menyuruhku mengkoreksi PR teman-teman, waktu istirahatku jadi berkurang. Apalagi aku belum makan sama sekali sejak pagi.

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk sampai ke kelas. Kedua tanganku membawa dua cup es krim coklat untukku dan sahabatku. karena kurang berhati-hati, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

Dan oh, es krim di tangan kiriku malah mengotori _sweater_nya.

"_Gomenasai_!" Ucapku menunduk. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

Seketika mataku melebar saat tahu siapa yang kutabrak tadi.

'_mati aku!' _aku menjerit dalam hati.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi besar, rambut ungu, wajah dengan ekspresi malas, dan tak lupa sekantung besar makanan ringan di tangannya,

Murasakibara Atsushi.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Murasakibara-_kun_. Selain tinggi badannya yang tak wajar itu, dia juga pemain _center_ dalam tim basket SMA Yosen.

Meskipun wajahnya malas dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tapi dia merupakan salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang legendaris itu.

Dan Murasakibara-_kun_ termasuk pemain yang agresif. Bayangkan saja, dengan tinggi badannya yang tak wajar itu serta serangannya yang agresif adalah perpaduan yang mengerikan, bukan?

Semenjak Murasakibara-_kun_ dan yang lain bergabung di tim basket Yosen, tim basket sekolah lain yang akan melawan sekolah kami pasti menyerah sebelum bertanding. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat pemainnya saja mereka sudah ketakutan.

Berbeda di lapangan basket, di luar itu Murasakibara-_kun_ benar-benar tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Yang dia pedulikan hanya _Maiubo_nya saja. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Dan saat ini dia memandangku dengan malas tapi setitik amarah terpatri di mata ungunya.

Aku hanya menelan ludah dengan sesah payah dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Akhirnya kukumpulkan segenap keberanian yang kumuliki dan berkata padanya,

"_A-ano_... murasakibara-_kun_, a-aku minta maaf. Tadi aku tidak sengaja. Ba-bagaima kalau aku mencuci _sweater_mu sebagai permintaan maaf?" Kataku tergagap. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Kau pikir dengan hanya mencuci _sweater_ku, aku akan memaafkanmu?" Dia balik bertanya dengan nada marah.

Aku tersentak. Mulutku ter_kun_ci seketika. Keringat dingin mulai becucuran dari pelipisku. Mata itu memandangku dengan tajam.

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku!'_

"A-aku tahu! Kesalahanku ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Maka dari itu—"

"Boleh es krim itu untukku?"

"Eh?!"

Kualihkan perhatianku pada es krim di tangan kananku. Ah, aku hampir lupa dengan es krim ini. Karena terlalu lama di luar, dia jadi agak mencair.

Aku semakin terkejut saat perhatianku kembali tertuju pada Murasakibara-_kun_. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan es krim. Padahal tadi dia seperti monster pemakan manusia.

"A-ah, tentu saja boleh. Tapi sudah agak meleleh," tanganku agak gemetar saat menyerahkan es krim itu. Dengan cepat Murasakibara-_kun_ meraihnya. Dia memakan es krim itu dalam sekali lahap. Benar-benar monster.

"_Arigatou._ Karena kau orang baik, maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Ucapnya santai lalu bebalik pergi meninggalkanku.

Dan di sinilah aku. Berdiri seorang diri di koridor kelas dengan wajah kebingungan.

'_Apa-apaan orang itu? Dia sudah hampir membuatku mati berdiri karena ketakutan. Dan dia hanya menginginkan es krimku?!'_

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas dengan lesu. Perasaanku bercampur aduk antara takut, terkejut, kesal, dan... senang.

Senang? Kenapa malah senang?

Yah, aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa, tepatnya berani bertemu dengan Murasakibara-_kun_ secara langsung, bahkan berbicara dengannya. Walaupun dengan awal yang buruk.

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengagumi Murasakibara-_kun_. Sejak dia masih di SMP Teikou besama _Kiseki no Sedai._

Saat itu aku duduk di kelas dua SMP. Ayah mrngajakku menyaksikan pertandingan basket antar SMP. Dan itulah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya.

Dia kuat, tinggi, dan agak kekanakan. Semua pemain _Kiseki no Sedai _ memang kuat, tapi entah mengapa aku lebih mengaguminya. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku jatuh cinta. Hahaha... seperti di film saja.

Ketita mendengar kabar bahwa Murasakibara-_kun_ akan bersekolah di SMA Yosen, aku pun tur mendaftarkan diri di SMA yang sama dengannya. Dan aku sangat senang saat tahu bahwa kami satu sekolah walaupun bebeda kelas.

Terkadang diam-diam aku memperhatikan Murasakibara-_kun_ latihan basket bersama Himuro-_kun_ dan lainnya, meletakkan makanan atau minuman di dalam lokernya, dan mencari tahu semua tentang Murasakibara-_kun_.

Dan dipikir-pikir, aku seperti _stalker _ya?

"Hei, kok melamun sih?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh mendapati senyum lembut dari sahabatku ini.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tadi berbicara denganku?" Gadis ini, Yui hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kamu dari mana saja? Tadi aku mencarimu lho. Oh iya, es krimnya mana?" Tanya Yui.

"_Eto_... es krimmu tadi jatuh,"

"Lalu punyamu?"

"Dimakan monster."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Huwaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran ini. Selama pelajaran berlasung aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan sehingga beberapa kali _sensei _menegurku.

Hari ini pikiranku benar-benar dikacaukan oleh orang itu.

Segera kubereskan barang-barangku dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Yui. Aku terus terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sesampainya di lapangan, kulihat Murasakibara-_kun_ berjalan dengan Himuro-_kun_. Dia menyampirkan _sweater_nya di bahu. Pasti _sweater_nya masih kotor.

Tanpa ragu aku menghampirinya. Entah dari mana aku mendapatkan keberanian ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendorongku melakukan semua ini. Yah, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? Dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Murasakibara-_kun_. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik. Yosh! Aku harus berjuang!

"_Ano_, _sumimasen,_" ucapku lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh mereka. Buktinya kini mereka—Murasakibara-_kun_ dan Himuro-_kun_, berbalik menghadapku.

"Ya, kau ada perlu dengan kami?" Tanya Himuro-_kun_ dengan lembut. Oh, sekarang aku tahu mengapa semua siswi di sekolah ini mengidolakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ada keperluan dengan Murasakibara-_kun_,"

"_Souka. Ne _Atsushi, dia ingin berbicara denganmu." Setelah berkata demikian, Himuro-_kun_ meninggalkan kami berdua.

Suasana menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik kanrung plastik yang digenggam Murasakibara-_kun_ dan suara patahan kripik kentang. Entah suara detak jantungku juga terdengar, mungkin.

Dan sekarang, aku malah bingung mau bicara apa.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Murasakibara-_kun_ tiba-tiba.

Jleb! Pertanyaanya membuat hatiku perih. Sekecil itukah kehadiranku baginya. Padahal belum sehari kami bertemu, dia sudah melupakanku.

"Ahahaha... kau lupa ya? Aku tadi yang menumpahkan es krim ke _sweater_mu,"

Murasakibara-_kun_ hanya memandangku dengan malas dan sesekali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Begini, aku masih merasa bersalah kepada Murasakibara-_kun_. Jadi bolehkah aku mencuci _sweater_mu sebagai permintaan maaf? Aku janji, besok pasti kukembalikan dalam keadaan bersih. Boleh, ya? _Onegai_!"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mencucinya sendiri,"

"Tidak, tidak. Biar aku saja yang mencucinya, Murasakibara-_kun_. Aku yang membuatnya kotor."

Dia terlihat berfikir sesaat. Lalu ia kembali memandangku dan menyerahkan _sweater_ hitamnya padaku. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Berhasil!

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Janji besok harus dikembalikan!"

"_Hai_!"

"_Jaa nee_!" Murasakibara-_kun_ melambaikan tangan padaku lalu pergi. Aku tersenyum memandang punggung lebarnya yang semakin mengecil.

Haaah, senangnya! Ini seperti mimpi saja. Jika ini memang mimpi, aku tak ingin terbangun untuk selamanya.

* * *

Es krim coklat menjadi awal kisahku dengannya

Awal kisah yang tak terduga

Rasa manis yang selama ini kuimpikan

* * *

To be Continue...

Author's note:

Hajimemashite, Izuki desu! Saya author baru di fandom KnB. Mohon bantuannya Senpai-tachi!

Bagaimana cerita di atas? GJ kah? Basi kah? Saya benar-banar membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari pembaca sekalian. Mohon Reviewnya!

*Thanks for Reading!*


	2. Two: Blueberry

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

a fiction by Matsuyama Aoichi...

**Something Sweat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Character** : Murasakibara A. X OC/Reader

**Genre ** : Romance, Frienship

**Warning** : Typo(always), OOC (terutama Murasakibara), multichap, Cerita pasaran, alur mudah ditebak, dan Reader's Pov.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two: Blueberry**

*Happy Reading*

* * *

...

Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang paling kubenci. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak yang dihafal atau gurunya yang membosankan. Dan karena pelajaran ini pula, tingkat kelaparanku menjadi dua kali lipat.

Untung saja, setelah pelajaran ini berakhir, bel istirahat akan berbunyi. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengisi kembali perutku yang berlubang ini.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, bel penyelamat akhirnya berbunyi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada _sensei, _satu-persatu teman-temanku meninggalkan kelas. Begitupun denganku. Cepat-cepat aku menyambar _bento_ dari tasku dan bergegas menuju tempat favoritku saat memakan _bento_. Di atap sekolah.

Biasanya aku ke sana bersama Yui. Berhubung hari ini Yui absen, jadi aku makan sendiri di sana. Sebenarnya aku tak sendiri. Atap sekolah merupakan tempat favorit bagi beberapa siswa untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

Dan di sinilah aku. Di atap sekolah yang luas ini. Tempat ini berbeda dari atap sekolah pada umumnya. Di sini dibuat taman dengan beberapa pohon dan jenis bunga. Juga ada sebuah rumah kaca yang cukup besar di tengah taman.

Ah, rasanya nyaman sekali. Berada ratusan meter di atas permukaan tanah dengan udara sejuk dan rindang. Memang cocok dijadikan tempat untuk melepas penat.

Setelah berkeliling mencari tempat duduk, akhirnya aku menemukan bangku taman yang masih kosong. Tempat ini agak sepi dan terpencil karena terletak di belakang rumah kaca. Tak apalah, dengan begini aku lebih leluasa memakan _bento_—

"Hey, itu tempatku!"

Aku terperanjat begitu mendengar seruan di belakangku. Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

_Kami-sama, _takdir mengerikan macam apa ini?

Seorang Murasakibara Atsushi berdiri di hadapanku. Ini seperti _deja vu. _Tapi bedanya tak ada sekantung besar makanan ringan di tangannya, digantikan sebuah kotak susu berukuran jumbo.

"_Konnichiwa, _Murasakibara-_kun_. Maaf, tapi aku menemukan tempat ini duluan. Tapi kalau kau mau duduk di sini tak apa kok," _aku justru sangat senang, _tambahku dalam hati. Aku menyampaikannya dengan selembut mungkin agar dia tidak tersinggung.

"Tidak. Aku dulu yang menemukan tempat ini. Lihat!" Telunjuknya menunjuk sisi kiriku. Benar saja, disana ada dua buah kotak _bento_ yang ditumpuk dan aku menduga itu milik Murasakibara-_kun_.

_Hah?! Sejak kapan kotak itu ada di sana? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melitnya?_

"Itu punyaku. Katak itu lebih dulu di sana daripada kau. Jadi, aku dulu yang menemukannya."

Baiklah aku kalah telak. Dia memang benar. Mungkin aku akan mencari bangku lain. "Ah, _gomenasai. _Aku akan mencari tempat lain."

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempat itu, sebuah tangan besar menahan lenganku. Dan aku tahu siapa pela_kun_ya. Karena itulah tubuhku menegang seketika.

_Ini. Tidak. Mungkin._

Aku berbalik. Benar. Murasakibara-_kun_ yang memegang tanganku. Padahal aku berharap orang itu Yui yang tiba-tiba datang atau gangguan makhluk tak kasat mata yang menghunu tempat ini—oke, lupakan itu.

"Ah!" Tanpa sadar aku memekik pelan dan segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku; yang kuyakin lebih merah dari tomat, "a-ada apa?" _Kyaa~ _mati-matian aku menahan diri agar tidak menjerit.

"Tapi kalau kau mau duduk di sini, tak apa kok." Murasakibara-_kun_ berkata dengan nada yang terdengar... imut?

Eh, tunggu? Barusan dia bilang apa? Kata-kata itu 'kan—

EEEHH! Ita 'kan kata-kataku. Dia menirunya. Ini gara-gara aku berkata sok bijak padanya tadi. Dia seperti mengejekku sekarang. Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin terjun dari tempat ini!

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri, aku tak menyadari kalau Murasakubara-_kun_ telah melepaskan tanganku dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mulai mengambil kotak _bento_nya.

Saat tangannya hendak membuka kotak tersebut, Murasakibara-_kun_ kembali menoleh padaku, "Kenapa kau berdiri terus? Nanti capek lho."

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Dengan ragu aku mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Yang kulakukan hanya terus menunduk, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang tak karuan ini.

Tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap wajah Murasakibara-_kun_ yang jug atertunduk menatap nanar pada kotak _bento_ yang ia bawa. Didorong rasa penasaran dan rasa kasihan, aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"A-Ada apa, Murasakibara-_kun_? Kau terlihat sedih,"

Murasakibara-_kun_ mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Tatapan mata yang biasanya malas jadi agak memelas. Melihatnya dengan ekspresi seperti ini membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya keras-keras.

STOP!

Aku sedikit menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran konyol itu dari kepalaku. Siapa tahu jika Murasakibara-_kun_ benar-benar punya masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantunya.

Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Tangannya kembali membuka kedua kotak yang berada di pangkuannya. Saat terbuka, yang kulihat di dalamnya terdapat jenis makanan yang tak biasa bagi seorang Murasakibara Atsushi.

"_Ane-chin_ yang membuatkan _bento_ ini. Dia bilang, aku harus makan makanan yang sehat agar bisa terus menang. Tapi aku benci makan ini!" Ucap Murasakibara-_kun_ sambil terus menatap sebal pada _bento_ yang malang ini.

Kalian tahu apa isi kotak itu?

Blueberry. Buah ini mungkin masuk dalam dartar hal yang paling dibecinya setelah kekalahan dan sayuran. Selain itu, juga ada beberapa lembar roti gandum di dalamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau benci blueberry? Rasanya enak lho. Betul kata kakamu, buah ini juga menyehatkan," aku mencoba membujuk Murasakibara-_kun_ agar ia mau memakan makanannya.

"Tidak. Buah ini rasanya asam dan agak pahit. Aku tidak suka makanan seperti itu." Murasakibara-_kun_ tetap menyangkalnya.

"Tapi kenapa Murasakibara-_kun_ membawa dua kotak?"

Ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kemuadian ia membuka mulai menjawab,

"Karena satu kotak takkan membuatku kenyang."

Jawaban yang terdengar polos itu membuatku _sweatdrop _seketika.

Oh, ayolah. Seandainya kau memakan makanan yang kau benci walaupun hanya secuil itu merupakan perjuangan yang berat bagimu. Dan kau masih memikirkan kenyang atau tidaknya dirimu? Ah, sudahlah.

"Tak semua blueberry ini rasanya seperti itu. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang rasanya manis. Boleh aku mencobanya satu?" Aku meminta izin pada Murasakibara-_kun_ untuk mengambil sebuah, dan Murasakibara-_kun_ mengiyakan.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku mengbil salah satu buah berry itu dan melahapnya. Rasa asam adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan saat buah tersebut melumer dalam mulutku, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Setelahnya hanya rasa manis segar yang kurasakan. Hmm... rasanya enak juga.

"_Ne, _Murasakibara-_kun_. Coba ini! Rasanya manis lho."

Entah iblis apa yang merasukiku. Tanpa sadar aku menyodorkan blueberry ke depan mulut Murasakibara-_kun_. Seakan-akan hendak menyuapinya. Dan spontan aku menghentikannya saat tersadar.

Melihatku berhenti bergerak, Murasakibara-_kun_ justru meraih tanganku dan membimbingnya untuk memasukkan blueberry itu ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya yang sayu memandangku lurus.

Kami sempat bertatapan sesaat. Ketika aku tersadar, cepat-cepat aku menarik tanganku yang masih dalam genggamannya. Dan sialnya, tanpa sengaja jariku menyentuh bibirnya. _Kami-sama..._

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Wajahku sangat panas. Seakan seluruh sel darah merah berkumpul di wajahku. Dan mungkin ada asap yang keluar dari kedua lubang telingaku. Detak jantungku sudah tak terdeteksi lagi.

_Aku ingin pergi dari sini._

"Maaf, Murasakibara-_kun_. Aku telah mengganggu makan siangmu," ucapku lirih padanya. Aku berdiri dari dudukku lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Rasa lapar yang kuderita beberapa menit lalu sudah hilang entah kemana. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan keadaan hatiku yang sulit untuk kujelaskan.

Tapi aku bahagia. Senyum yang tak _kun_jung hilang ini adalah buktinya. Bukti bahwa aku mencintai Murasakibara Atsushi lebih dari yang kusadari.

Sepeninggal gadis itu, Murasakibara masih terdiam di tempatnya. Wajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar, kini dihiasi oleh senyum tipis. Entah apa yang sedang dipirkan oleh seorang Murasakibara. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh bagian bibir.

"Rasanya memang manis, _Gadis es krim._"

* * *

Asam manis yang kurasakan hari ini

Seperti memberi warna baru untuk kisahku dan dia

Seperti rasa Blueberry yang penuh kejutan

* * *

_**To be continue...**_

Author's note:

Ohisashiburi, minna! Maafkan saya yang terlambat (sangat) update ini. Soalnya banyak persiapan pra dan pasca UN yang harus saya laksanakan. Mumpung ada waktu, akhirnya saya lanjutkan deh ceritanya. Hehehe... maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Maklum udah lama nggak ngarang lagi.

ini balasan review untuk yang unlogin:

**Gemini otaku-chan: **Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Hahaha... fict ini memang tercipta karena rasa haus(?) saya akan cerita MukkunOc di FknBI. Yah, doakan saja semoga fict ini tuntas hingga akhir. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya!

**Aoki: **Iya, karena jarang ada yang buat, jadi saya bikin sendiri deh. Hontou? Terima kasih sudah menyukai fict abal ini dan juga untuk reviewnya!

Dan untuk yang login, silahkan cek PM :)

*Thanks for Reading*

**Mind to Review**(again)?


	3. Three: Susu Cokelat

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

a fiction by Matsuyama Izuki...

**Something Sweat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Character : Murasakibara A. X OC/Reader

Genre : Romance, Frienship

Warning : Typo(always), OOC (terutama Murasakibara), multichap, Cerita pasaran, alur mudah ditebak, dan Reader's Pov.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three: Susu Cokelat**

*Happy Reading!*

* * *

...

Suasanya pagi hari di dalam kelasku sangat ramai. Wajar sih, mengingat ini masih limabelas menit sebelum bel pelajan pertama dimulai. Siswa laki-laki kebanyakan sedang sibuk menyalin pekerjaan rumah yang mereka pinjam dari siswa yang sudah mengerjakan. Kalau para perempuan, jangan ditanya mereka sedang apa. Sudah pasti mereka akan bergerobol dan membicarakan apa saja yang bisa dibicarakan.

Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam di bangkuku tanpa melakukan apapun. Segumpal awan putih di langit yang biru lebih menarik daripada majalah fashion minggu ini. Dan lagu yang kuputar dari _music player_ku lebih indah didengar daripada gosip terbaru dari idola mereka.

Tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa bosan dan akhirnya memilih memejamkan mata. Tapi tiba-tiba telingaku tak menangkap suara apapun dari mereka. Apakah jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimualai? Akhirnya aku membuka mata dan menggangkat kepalaku untuk memastikan.

Ternyata belum ada guru yang masuk. Eh, tapi kenapa mereka melihat ke arah pintu? Spontan akupun mengikuti pandangan mereka. Mataku membulat melihat apa, tepatnya siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas kami.

Pemuda setinggi dua meter itu memandang dengan malas, namun matanya tak berhenti bergerak seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat pandangannya menangkap keberadaanku, pemuda itu segera menghampiriku yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Dia tak sendirian. Ada pemuda tampan berjalan dibelakangnya yang tentu saja menrik perhatian para gadis. Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, menatapku dengan pandangan datarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"A-ano, ada keperluan apa, Murasakibara_-kun_?" Tanyaku yang binggung melihatnya tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

Seisi kelas memandang kami, tepatnya Murasakibara_-kun_ dan Himuro_-kun_ karena ini pertama kalinya siswa dari kelas khusus seperti mereka memasuki kelas regular. Apalagi mereka berdua adalah duo ace tim basket Yosen.

"Atsushi, apa perlu aku saja yang menyampaikan?"

Kini giliran Himuro_-kun_ yan angkat bicara. Sepertinya dia mulai agak kurang nyaman dipandangi terus oleh seisi kelas apalagi pandangan lapar dari para siswi di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Muro-chin diam saja!" Akhirnya Murasakibara_-kun_ bersuara dengan setengah membentak. Himuro_-kun_ hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

Murasakibara_-kun_ kembali membandangku. Kali ini seperti ada rasa gugup yang coba ia tutupi. Hal ini semakin membuatku penasaran. Tak lama kemudian, Murasakibara_-kun_ menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa kau ada waktu untuk besok sore?" Tanya Murasakibara_-kun_ polos.

Kini giliran aku yang merasa gugup. Padahal belakangan ini aku sering mengobrol dengannya, bisa dibilang kami sudah mulai akrab. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini pertamakalinya Murasakibara_-kun_ mendatangiku di kelas.

"Eh? Te-Tentu saja ada waktu,"

"_Yokatta._ Kalau begitu besok sore kau harus menonton pertandingan kami. _Jaa ne~!_"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Murasakibara_-kun_ berbalik dan meninggalkanku. Otakku yang baru saja selesai memproses kata-katanya barusan, mendadak membuat wajahku memerah.

_Ini seperti ajakan kencan!_

"Eeehhh?!" Pekikku kaget.

Himuro_-kun_ yang masih berada di depanku tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sepertinya mengerti akan keterkejutanku ini.

"Atsushi sangat ingin kau melihatnya di pertandingan _Winter Cup _besok. Katanya, dia akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat Atsushi antusias dalam bermain basket,"

"Muro-chin, kau lambat!" Terdengar suara Murasakibara_-kun_ dari luar kelas.

"_Hai, hai_!" Lalu ia kembali menatapku, "Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_!"

Aku masih terdiam dengan wajah makin memerah. Mendengar penjelasan dari Himuro_-kun_ barusan, aku berpikir apakah aku spesial bagi Murasakibara_-kun_? Dan bolehkan aku berharap lebih dari ini?

Tepukan di pundakku mengembalikanku dari lamuanan. Kuliahat beberapa teman-teman berkumpul di depanku. Yui –yang tadi menepukku, menatapku penasaran sama seperti yang lain.

"Hey, ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi,"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Murasakibara?"

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Wah, ternyata kau hebat juga ya?"

Mereka menodongku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Aku justru bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu-persatu.

"A-Ano..." Kini wajahku mulai pucat.

"Sudah cukup, teman-teman! Kalian membuatnya takut!" Teriak Yui tiba-tiba. Seisi kelas langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Yui. Hah, _yokatta_! Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada Yui setelah ini.

Kemudian mereka mulai tenang dan meminta maaf padaku. Adapula yang masih ngotot ingin tahu, tapi langsung diam begitu dihadiahi _deathglare _dari Yui.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat pertama, aku berniat untuk melihat Murasakibara_-kun_ berlatih. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa pusing menyerang kepalaku hingga membuat tubuhku agak limbung. Beruntung Yui yang berada di dekatku dengan sigap menyangga tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk. Sebenarnya dari kemarin malam kepalaku sudah pusing. Kata ibu, itu mungkin gejala flu.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Mau kutemani ke gedung olahraga?"

"Tidak perlu. Bukankah Yui ingin makan bersama yang lain?" Tanyaku merasa tak enak pada Yui.

"Tak apa. Aku juga ingin lihat mereka latihan sebelum pertandingan besok. Ayo!" Yui langsung menyeretku meuju gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya di sana Yui sempat terheran-heran melihat gedung olahraga yang sudah dipenuhi para siswi yang ingin melihat latihan tim basket. Maklum, ini pertamakalinya Yui ikut menonton latihan.

Kami melilih duduk di bangku penonton yang paling depan. Ini memudahkan kami berdua –yang bertubuh pendek, untuk melihat langsung ke lapangan. Walaupun harus rela berdesakan dengan yang lain.

Kali ini aku melihat Murasakibara_-kun_ berdiri di bawah _ring. _Seperti biasa, dia tampak tak bersemangat saat latihan. Tapi melihat kaos yang ia kenakan sudah basah karena keringat, aku yakin bahwa Murasakibara_-kun_ sudah berlatih keras hari ini.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh padaku, seakan dia sudah tahu bahwa aku mengawasinya tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Melihat hal itu, Yui menyenggol pundakku dan mulai menggodaku.

"Ne, kenapa kau suka dengan Murasakibara? Dia 'kan err... aneh?"

"Dia tidak aneh. Menurutku dia unik," jawabku dengan berbinar.

"Hah? Unik apanya? Maksudmu tinggi badan dan selera makannya?"

"Ya, itu salah satu faktor,"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." Ucap Yui sambil terkekeh.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke lapangan. Tapi tak kudapatkan Murasakibara_-kun_ di sana. Posisinya kini digantikan oleh Wei Liu. Segera kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh lapangan, namun hasilnya nihil.

Aku hendak berdiri ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kiriku. Aku menolehkan kepala untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan aku sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Murasakibara_-kun_ sendiri.

"Kau tampak pucat. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Murasakibara_-kun_. Sadar atau tidak, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku hingga kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

Seketika wajahku merah padam menyadari posisi kami. Bahkan beberapa orang yang melihat kami juga ikut merona. Tapi tidak dengan Yui yang berdiri di belakang Murasakibara_-kun_. Dia justru seperti menahan tawa melihatku seperti ini.

"Ti-Tidak," aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lapangan.

Dan sialnya, para anggota tim basket yang sedang berlatih di lapangan malah menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk melihat kearah kami. Mereka semua terkejut dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terbelalak, kecuali Himuro_-kun_ tentunya.

"_Hontou_? Kalau begitu, minumlah ini." Murasakibara_-kun_ memundurkan wajahnya dariku dan menyodorkan benda yang kutahu adalah susu kotak rasa cokelat.

Tanganku terulur menerimanya, "_Arigatou," _ucapku pelan.

"Hm."

Setelah itu, Murasakibara_-kun_ kembali ke lapangan untuk berlatih. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara ricuh kembali terdengar.

Aku hanya menunduk memandangi kotak susu pemberian Murasakibara_-kun_. Seulas senyum terbentuk dengan sendirinya saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Sikap Murasakasibara_-kun_ seakan mulai menerima keberadaanku. Inilah yang kumau selama ini.

"Hei, yang tadi itu mengejutkan sekali, kau tahu?" Kata Yui yang kembali duduk di sampingku.

Aku memutar mataku bosan dan memasang wajah sebal, "Kau tertawa tadi."

"Ahahaha... Maaf, habisnya kalian lucu sekali, sih. Terutama kau,"

"Uh, tidak lucu!"

"Iya, maafkan aku. Jangan marah, dong!"

"Hn," jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya aku tidak marah pada Yui, aku hanya ingin membuatnya bersala karena telah mentertawakanku.

Tanganku kembali memainkan kotak susu yang kubawa. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung membuka ujung kotak tersebut dan mememinumnya perlahan. Cairan berwarna cokelat itu mulai membasahi tenggorokanku yang agak kering.

Rasa manisnya membuatku teringat pada saat kami pertama bertemu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Murasakibara_-kun_ dan yang lainnya berangkat menuju Tokyo untuk mengikuti pertandingan. Kudengar hari ini mereka akan melawan tim basket SMA Seirin. Tim basket yang baru terbentuk dua tahun yang lalu ini tak bisa dianggap remeh. Dengan Kagami Taiga yang katanya memiliki kemampuan setara dengan kiseki no sedai dan bayangan keenam kiseki no sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mereka bahkan telah mengalahkan Too Gakuen yang merupakan tim basket terkuat semenjak bergabungnya Aomine Daiki. Juga hasil pertandingan seri dengan SMA Shutoku, Midorima Shintarou.

Aku sedikit khawatir mendengar nama Seirin disebut sebagai lawan Yosen hari ini. Mereka sudah mengalahkan dua anggota kiseki no sedai. Aku takut jika Murasakibara_-kun_ juga dikalahkan. Tapi kutepis jauh-jauh perasangka itu. Aku yakin bahwa Murasakibara_-kun_ tak akan kalah dengan mudah. Dan apabila hari ini Yosen menang, dipastikan mereka akan melaju ke babak semi final.

Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku bersama beberapa teman dan guruku akan menyusul ke Tokyo untuk melihat pertandingan seperempat semi final Winter cup. Selamat bertanding, Murasakibara_-kun_.

.

.

.

Pertandingan berjalan agak lancar walaupun sempat dihentikan karena salah satu ring basket dijatuhkan oleh Murasakibara_-kun_. Aku sempat khawatir Yosen akan didiskualifikasi atau Murasakibara_-kun_ dikeluarkan dari lapangan. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa lega mengetahui mereka tidak dijatuhi hukuman apapun.

Kuarter pertama hingga kuarter keempat Yosen terus memimpin. Namun dipertengahan kuarter terakhir, Yosen mulai goyah. Bahkan aku sempat melihat terjadi pertengkaran serius antara Himuro_-kun_ dengan Murasakibara_-kun_.

Mereka akhirnya kalah telak. Yosen dikalahkan oleh Seirin dengan skor 73-72. Pangdanganku terus tertuju pada Murasakibara_-kun_ yang menunduk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Aku tahu saat ini merupakan saat tersulit baginya karena yang ini adalah kekalahan pertamanya dalam olahraga basket.

Meskipun Murasakibara_-kun_ terlihat malas bahkan enggan saat berlatih basket, tapi dia takkan berada disini jika ia memang tidak suka dengan olahraga ini. Bukankah ini artinya dia mencintai basket? Semua orang pasti akan kecewa jika mereka gagal mendapatkan apa yang mereka cintai.

Begitupun dengan Murasakibara_-kun_. Aku yakin saat ini di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa hancur. Anggapan inilah yang menggerakkan diriku. Aku ingin memeluk Murasakibara_-kun_, menariknya dari kekecewaan dan menyadarkannya bahwa ini belum berakhir.

Aku berlari meninggalkan bangku penonton. Entah kemana langka kaki ini membawaku pergi. Yang kutahu kini aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan SMA Yosen. Dengan tangan bergetar, kudorong pintu bercat biru tersebut.

Saat pintu itu telah terbuka, seluruh pasang mata terarah padaku. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan terkejut mereka, aku segera mencari seseorang bersurai ungu. Namun tak kudapati dia di antara mereka. Dan saat itu pula aku menyadari tindakan bodohku barusan. Seketika wajahku merona karena malu.

"_Su-Sumimasen_!" Ucapku setengah berteriak.

Dengan panik aku berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menahanku.

"_Chotto matte_!"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Himuro_-kun_ yang menahanku. Matanya terlihat sembab, mungkin dia tadi menangis. Setelah melepaskan tanganya, dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum itu berbeda dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Senyum itu mengandung kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang. Kau sudah melihat semuanya, 'kan? Maaf, kami kalah," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Aku tetap bergeming dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau pasti mencari Atsushi. Pergilah, mungkin dia berada di taman sekarang."

Aku kembali berlari menyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar. Selama perjalanan aku teringat perkataan Himuro_-kun_ sebelum aku pergi.

"_Seusai pertandingan tadi, Atsushi sempat menangis. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan berhenti bermain basket. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tolong hibur Atsushi. Dia pasti akan mendengar perkataanmu. Dan satu lagi, sampaikan permintaan maafku karena telah memukulnya tadi."_

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Himuro_-kun_ tentang Murasakibara_-kun_ yang akan berhenti bermain basket. Tak kusangka Murasakibara_-kun_ merasa sangat terpukul hingga mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Tak terasa kini kakiku berhenti di sebuah taman dekat stadiun. Di sini banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan dan ada beberapa bangku taman. Lima meter dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat pemuda bersurai ungu terduduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan kepala tertunduk. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hosh, hosh, Mu-Murasakibara_-kun_..." Panggilku untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Dia tetap bergeming dan terus menunduk. Surai ungunya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya sehingga aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

Setelah mengatur nafasku yang agak terengah, aku mendudukkan diriku di samping Murasakibara_-kun_. Tanganku terulur menyentuh pundaknya. Tanpa disangka, pundak itu bergetar. Suara isakan pelan mulai terdengar.

"_Go-Gomen, _Murasa—"

Ucapanku terhenti merasakan kedua lengan kokoh memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Isakannya semakin terdengar seiring kurasakan pundakku mulai basah oleh airmatanya. Murasakibara_-kun_ kini memelukku, mencoba membagi kesedihannya denganku.

Saat-saat seperti ini seharusnya aku erasa senang karena pemuda yang kucintai ini tengah memelukku erat. Tapi yang kurasakan justru sedihan yang mendalam. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku ikut meleleh.

Deangan tangan bergetar aku membalas pelukannya. Setangguh apapun Murasakibara_-kun_ dia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki hati.

"_Daijobu, daijobu," _ucapku sembari membelai punggung Murasakibara_-kun_. Ibuku selalu melakukan ini saat aku bersedih.

Beberapa enit kemudian, Murasakibara_-kun_ terlihat sudah agak tenang. Isakan sudah tak terdengar dari mulutnya. Namun dia tetap memelukku dengan erat. Tangankupun masih melingkar di punggungnya dan sesekali mengusapnya pelan.

"Ne, Murasakibara_-kun_," ujarku memecah keheningan, "kau tahu? Aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini."

Dia justru mengeratkan pelukkan hingga membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Dulu aku suka sekali berenang. Bahkan saat SMP aku bergabung dalam klub renang di sekolahku,"

Murasakibara_-kun_ tetap mempertahankan posisinya tanpa ada niat menyela ucapanku.

"Semenjak itu aku bertekad untuk selalu menang dalam setiap kompetisi yang kuikuti. Setiap hari aku berlatih dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhku. Hingga suatu hari aku mengikuti sebuah kompetisi bersama teman-temanku yang lain.

"Dan saat pertandingan itu berlangsung, hal yang tak pernah kuharapkan terjadi. Aku mengalami cidera yang parah di bagian bahu. Hingga dokter melarangku berenang untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Hal itu membuat diriku hancur bahkan saat mengingatnya kembali hstiku terasa sakit."

Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Murasakubara_-kun_ dan menatap wajahnya. Saat itu aku tertegun melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dan gurat kesedihan. Tanganku merogoh tas kecil yang kubawa dan mengambil sehelai sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matanya.

Kemudian aku tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan ceritaku, "Saat itu aku sadar bahwa kemenangan bukanlah segalanya. Aku tak butuh piala maupun medali jika akhirnya aku tak bisa berenang bersama teman-temanku."

Kini tanganku menggenggam tangan besarnya dengan erat. Murasakibara_-kun_ hanya memandangku dengan intens.

"Maka dari itu, Murasakibara_-kun_ seharusnya bersyukur karena walaupun kalah tapi Murasakibara_-kun_ masih memiliki banyak kesempatan bermain basket dengan yang lain. Tidak sepertiku."

Tanpa terduga Murasakibara_-kun_ menyentuh pipiku dengan sebelah tangannya. Dengan perlaha ia menghapus sesuatu yang mengalir disana.

"Kau juga jangan menangis. _Gomen ne_, sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucapnya.

"_Daijobu._"

Kami kembali terdiam. Murasakibara_-kun_ sudah mulai tenang. Kini dia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Surai ungunya menari mengikuti hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang. Karena bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, udara mulai terasa dingin.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu hal yang harus kusampaikan.

"Ah, Murasakibara_-kun_," panggilku padanya

"Hm?"

"Tadi Himuro_-kun_ menitipkan permintaan maafnya padaku. Katanya dia minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu tadi,"

"Hm."

Huh, sepertinya dia mulai malas berbicara.

"Oh iya, ada satu lagi," kataku tiba-tiba membuat Murasakibara_-kun_ kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Dimana ya, tadi? Ah, ini dia!" Aku menyodorkan sebuah kotak susu rasa cokelat kepada Murasakibara_-kun_.

"Ini adalah rasa terima kasihku karena Murasakibara_-kun_ memberiku susu cokelat tempo hari. Tolong diterima ya?"

"_Arigatou._"

Aku tersenyum melihat Murasakibara_-kun_ mau menerima pemberianku, bahkan dia langsung meminumnya dengan tidak sabaran. Kelirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Murasakibara_-kun_, sepertinya kita harus berkumpul dengan yang lain untuk segera pulang," ucapku sambil menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan bermaksud meninggalkan Murasakibara_-kun_ yang masih termenung. Kupikir, mungkin dia masih butuh waktu agar siap bertemu dengan yang lain, terutama Himuro_-kun_.

Belum dua langkah aku berjalan, tangan kiriku ditarik ke belakang oleh Murasakibara_-kun_. Hal ini membuat diriku jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Ap-Apa—"

Chu.

Belum selesai aku bertanya, di pipikiriku terasa sebuah benda lunak menpel di sana untuk beberapa detik. Lalu benda tersebut terangkat disusul dengan berdirinya Murasakibara_-kun_ yang otomatis membuatku berdiri dari pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih atas susu cokelatnya," ucap Murasakibara_-kun_ sambil melewatiku.

Aku sendiri masih berdiri dengan mata melebardan wajah merah padam. Mencoba mencerna setiap perlakuan Murasakibara_-kun_ padaku barusan. Dan tadi itu Murasakibara_-kun_ menciumku.

Yah, walaupun hanya ciuman di pipi saja, sih. Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Lebih dari ciuman di pipi? Argh, dasar orang mesum.

* * *

Seperti susu cokelat yang mengalir menghapus dahaga

Harapn datang menyapu keputusasaan

Karena di balik kekecewaan ada kebahagiaanyang tersembunyi

* * *

**To be continue...**

Author's note:

Hisashiburi, minna-san! Gomen, updatenya kelamaan _ masih ada yang inget dengan fic ini? bahkan mungkin Mukkun sendiri udah lupa.

Yosh, untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin minggu depan. Doakan ya? :D

Mau Review?

*Thanks for Reading!*


End file.
